


Morning Tea

by ami_ven



Series: On the Run [28]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: writerverse, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have been told your fathers prefer the term ‘debating’.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Tea

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "aunt"
> 
> (These will be posted here in publication order. To read them in internal chronological order, head to the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/360539.html).)

“They’re fighting again,” said four-year-old Ada, when Teyla opened the door to the cabin she shared with Ronon.

Her aunt smiled and ushered her inside. “I have been told your fathers prefer the term ‘debating’.”

“Well, it’s _loud_ ,” Ada protested. She sat at the table, and wrapped both hands around the mug of weak tea that Teyla set in front of her. “And then they’re gonna start kissing.”

Teyla tried not to smile. “You will have to stay here, then,” she said.

The back door opened, and Ronon came in, carrying firewood. “They’re fighting again,” he said, and Ada giggled.

THE END


End file.
